Mafia to Vampire
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: Set during Chapter 23 of R V2. Wtih both Fairy Tail and the Chinese Mafia desiring him to join them, Tsukune picks the lesser evil. Can he survive as a Mafia member, and will he remain the same or change for the worst?


**RWOL here with my third R+V story; Mafia to Vampire – a what-if story on how Fanfan was successful in getting Tsukune to join the Chinese Mafia. Now this story will take place in R+V II Chapter 23: Mafia boy. So read on to find out what happens.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire! So take that you loser lawyers! You can't sue my ass now can ya!**

* * *

><p>"Future plans?"<p>

"Are you worrying about those sort of things Tsukune?"-the super-cute vampire known as Akashiya Moka asked. She has bubble pink hair, emerald green eyes, button nose, full lips, ample D-cup breasts, thin waist, shapely hips, and luscious legs. She wore the Yokai Academy uniform for girls; green blazer, white dress shirt, tie, pleated skirt, knee high blue socks and dress shoes.

"Nah. I haven't been talking much about anything specific."-Aono Tsukune answered. He considered himself 'average', though his harem considered him more than 'average'. He was the only human at Yokai Academy; though he's no longer human as Moka's vampire blood flows through him, making him a Vampiric-Ghoul due to too many injections. He originally stood at 5'7" tall, but thanks to the vampire blood in him, he's now 5'11" with rich chocolate-brown hair, and warm chocolate-brown eyes. He wore the academy's uniform for boys; green blazer, white dress shirt, tie, tan slacks, black socks and dress shoes. The ghoul and super-cute vampire were taking their usual morning walk to Yokai Academy, talking about the future.

"We met Sun-sempai and the others at our summer retreat for our Newspaper Club. So you understand how difficult it is to try and live independently right?"-Moka asked her ghoul/friend/crush.

"Then I guess we shouldn't get too impatient trying to think about our future."-Tsukune joked.

"That's terrible Tsukune!"

"Heh?"

"You know it's wrong to try and put off thinking about your future."

"Of course." _Since one factor of my future is deciding whom I want to be with, a task I really don't want to do, but I have no choice. If I try and put this off, it'll hurt the girls even worse if I don't make clear choice. I… just don't want to hurt them, but this emotion called love is a bitch!_-Tsukune thought to himself.

"Hold on a sec! How about I remove that worry for you?"-a new voice interjected. Tsukune and Moka turned around to see a twelve-foot tall panda following a boy in Chinese clothing. The boy was effeminate with his dark hair in braid, dark eyes, fair-skinned and fairly tall.

"I am Wong Fanfan, a first year. It's a pleasure to meet you, Aono Tsukune-san."-the newly introduced Fanfan said in fluent Japanese.

"You know about me? Who on earth…"

"You're worrying about the future, your future correct? I'll lend my help."-Fanfan said.

"You can help me? How?"-Tsukune asked skeptical of this 'help'. If only he knew.

"Ahaha, it's simple. You can be employed under my influence for eternity."-Fanfan said with sparkly eyes and rosy cheeks.

**Eternal employment = Marriage**

"WTF! Proposing so suddenly!"-Tsukune screeched in horror. Moka was also horrified, a boy of all things just coming out of the blue and proposing to her future mate, despite the fact that Tsukune didn't know about his 'status' as her future mate.

"Actually I've always been searching for an ideal man like you! I want you to become part of my family no matter what!"-Fanfan declared, quickly grabbing Tsukune's hands and holding them tenderly. Tsukune was sweating bullets as he tried to figure this out. Now he has no problems with homosexuals, but he's 120% straight and loves pussy, despite the fact he hadn't gotten any yet.

"B-but aren't you male as well?"-Tsukune asked, hoping that this… person in front of him was a flat-chested girl, but alas for Tsukune and his rotten luck, it was not the case.

"Yeah I'm male, so what?"-Fanfan said like it was no problem. "I'll let you know what I mean soon, the warmth of bonds forged between that world… Ah wait! Where are you going?"-Fanfan shouted with outrage.

"I HAVE NO INTERST IN BOYS LOVE!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yokai Academy: Newspaper Club's HQ<strong>_

"Hoh~~ you finally attracted even a boy."-Mizore said with some mirth and awe, as Kurumu hugged Tsukune from behind in an attempt to comfort him during this stressful situation. "It's pretty impressive being able to go as far as to get boys, Tsukune. However if you keep on being unfaithful like this, then I'll have to stab you."-Mizore said darkly as her left hand transformed into a large ice claw.

"Wah! You can't go out with a boooy! It's bad enough with a woman, but having an affair with a boy is too muuuch!"-Kurumu cried in despair. Ruby rolled her eyes at the display; while shocked that her master Tsukune could actually get a guy to go gay for him, she knew that her master Tsukune loved women and only women.

"Actually Boys Love is becoming more widely accepted in the human world as a wholesome affair."-Yukari added her two cents while reading the manga BL: First Time.

_Only Yukari can claim that a relationship with that Fanfan and myself is wholesome! The little pervert is already putting me and Fanfan in unspeakable positions, doing unspeakable things with each other._-Tsukune thought with a mild glare as Yukari continued on reading that BL book with a slight nose bleed.

Kokoa decided to end the stupidity by shedding the true light on this weird situation. "Idiots, don't be mistaken. Fanfan is the only son of the boss of the Wong family. He's famous among the first years."

"The Wong Family…"

"You know something about them Ruby-chan?"-Tsukune asked the elder witch. He really shouldn't have asked.

"Among the Chinese yokai, they run the largest, most powerful and the most influential operations of the Chinese Mafia. It spans the entire country of China with smaller rings in Europe, the United States, and even here in Japan. To think that someone that important is a student here…"-Ruby said.

"The son of a Mafia boss…"-Mizore said in whisper.

"So the family Fanfan wants Tsukune to join really means he's asking Tsukune to join the Mafia…"-Kurumu said with wide amethyst eyes and whipped her head to Tsukune's direction. An action copied by the other members of his harem. Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby were trying to picture Tsukune as a mafia member. While they'll admit he'll look snazzy in a smart suit, they just couldn't for the life of them see their Tsukune doing mafia things. Even Ura-Moka couldn't picture her Tsukune as a cold-blooded, ruthless criminal.

"But… why would he want me? If he wanted men, there are plenty of others…"-Tsukune choked out, knowing his harem was trying to picture him as mafia member.

"Because you're strong."-Fanfan said as slid the door open with his right foot. He walked in calmly with a confident smile. "Your name is quite famous in the criminal underworld Tsukune-san."-Fanfan added, shocking the ghoul.

"Ah you! How did you get here…"-Moka said still stunned at the group's earlier revelation about Fanfan's motives.

"Tsukune-san… during you last visit to the human world, you recently had a run-in with the Kazuma yakuza; easily decimating them, and ruining all of their plans. Because of you, all Kazuma members are either dead or locked up for life. You stopped one of the largest drug rings Japan's ever seen, and stopped a recently started sex-slave ring as well."-Fanfan disclosed to his stunned audience.

"After that, you faced an agent of Fairy Tail the Siren Kamiya Kanade – known by his alias _**Kami-onsei** _**_(God's Voice)_**; an S-class criminal wanted for the murder of over one hundred-thousand humans, the rape of over one thousand women – both human and yokai, and the massacre of 60% of the Wendigo race. He was one of Fairy Tail's top executives, being the second strongest among the seven executive-ranked youkai in Fairy Tail."-Fanfan revealed even more. "Then after that, you attacked and caused near insuperable damage to Kamiya's division."-Fanfan finished. Tsukune was currently choking on his spit as he recalled those events.

_The time I rescued Sun-sempai on our vacation… then that Fairy Tail agent God's Voice that Sun-sempai helped me beat. He was a fucking S-class criminal! And I defeated him, the second strongest of Fairy Tail's executives! Holy shit! But when the hell did I attack Kamiya's division? _

_Wait, wasn't that Haiji n' me that attacked that Fairy Tail division?_-Gin thought himself, but didn't comment, thinking this was too good to interrupt.

Tsukune's harem, though Kokoa isn't member, joined Tsukune in on his 'choking on your own spit' game. The Aono Harem, as Gin calls them, remembered that back-and-forth battle Tsukune had with that sadistic bastard.

"That's superb strength; only a teenager in high school yet already on the level to effectively compete on an equal level with the second strongest of Fairy Tail's seven executives. Up until now, I haven't encountered anyone of that level, even a little bit."-Fanfan praised with a few claps. "I entered this esteemed academy to find strong individuals like yourself Tsukune-san! Won't you join my family?"-Fanfan asked Tsukune.

"Is that all you have to say?"-Kurumu said coldly, stepping in front of her destined one, acting like a living shield. "If that's the case, then just give up! Tsukune isn't going to join the Mafia because your selfish request!"-Kurumu declared. This thought was echoed by the other members of the Aono Harem; each shouting at Fanfan that they wouldn't let their Tsukune get involved in such a dark life like the Mafia. Fanfan was getting angry that these girls were blocking his attempts at getting Tsukune to join the Wong Family. Couldn't they see he was helping Tsukune; that he was giving Tsukune the best chance at not only a well taken care of future, but also giving him a form of protection from Fairy Tail? He'll make them see the truth then!

"Don't get in my way!"-Fanfan angrily shouted at the Aono Harem. "What's with all of you anyway? What's your relation with Tsukune-san?"

"Friends!"-Moka shouted. _But soon we'll be blood-mates for all eternity! _

"Lover!"-Kurumu shouted proudly.

"Wife!"-Mizore said shyly, blushing at the thought of her and Tsukune actually being married and having kids.

"Concubine!"-Yukari shouted happily, already envisioning herself between a ghoul-vampire sandwich.

"Toy!"-Ruby stated proudly with red cheeks as her mind envisioned various scenarios of Tsukune 'abusing' her.

Tsukune was gaping at the audacious declares of his friends. He was somewhat hurt that Moka merely saw them as friends, but the others, especially Yukari and Ruby's he really wasn't comfortable with. They were all beautiful, even Yukari would be looker when she reaches 16, but he only has eyes for Moka. Until she specially told him that she doesn't feel that way, then and only then he would pursue the others.

"A… as expected of the man I want… He's only a student yet he has everything from concubines to toys."-a shocked Fanfan said to himself; before he smirked, then smiled, then snickered until he was laughing loudly. The Aono Harem were affronted that he would laugh at their declarations like that! This was how they really saw themselves with Tsukune.

Finally calming down, Fanfan spoke with an air of confidence, believing he now had the perfect way to get Tsukune to join. "In the Mafia, it doesn't matter how many women you collect or whatever their complaints may be. It's like the human concept of polygamy! No matter how many wives you have, the Wong family will take care of them all!"-Fanfan proudly declared getting shocked looks from Tsukune and his harem. Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby congregated in a small circle to discuss the whole polygamy thing, Moka stood by conversing with Ura-Moka, while Tsukune just gaped at Fanfan.

"This is why I want you to join the Wong family Tsukune-san! By joining, you effectively have a guaranteed future; money won't be a problem as the Wong family has been around for over a thousand years – meaning we have one of the greatest and largest fortunes among yokai families, we own numerous companies worldwide under the massive conglomerate known as the Wong Corporation, any children you have will be well taken care of – the best education money can buy, whatever they desire they can have, and also you'll be well protected."

"What do you mean, 'well protected'?"-Tsukune demanded, a ball of dread forming in the pit of his stomach.

"Gah, are you an idiot or what?"-Kokoa sighed, unable to understand what her onee-chan/sama sees in this lowly human. "You took out the second strongest, executive-ranked yokai under Fairy Tail's control. That means you're now on their "Shit List" – meaning Fairy Tail will either try to recruit you or kill you so you won't be a threat to them later on."-Kokoa explained.

"I'm afraid that the redhead is right Tsukune. Sooner or later, Fairy Tail will come after you to either see if you can be recruited to their cause, or if you need to be eliminated."-Fanfan said, at the pale-faced Tsukune. "I'll give you… say one week to decide if you want to join the Wong Family. I pray you make the right choice Tsukune-san."-Fanfan said with a formal bow before leaving. With the Chinese yokai gone, Tsukune finally collapsed into his seat, completely drained from this entirely left field, bat-shit crazy situation, even for them.

"Tsukune-kun do you need time alone desu~?"-Yukari asked the older boy. Tsukune numbly nodded before getting up and walking out of the clubs' room, leaving his harem to worry about him. The Aono Harem came together to discuss this left field situation. "I don't like this! Not one bit desu~!"-Yukari said, as the others agreed.

"I know Yukari-chan, but this is Tsukune-kun's choice. Though this will be like choosing the lesser of two evils; on one hand we have the Mafia – its complex and ruthless behavioral code, controlling influence and its extortion/blackmail and other criminal methods to keep that influence. Then there's is Fairy Tail and from our recent run-ins with them, they're on a higher level and seemingly want to end the fragile peace between humans and yokai."-Ruby said with a downcast look.

"He's damned either way, so why worry so much about it. He's not gonna last if he joins or not."-Kokoa said callously as she continued to read BL: First Time. The Aono Harem rounded on the redheaded vampire, their eyes blazing with righteous fury due to her heartless words.

"You heartless bitch! Do you dislike Tsukune so much you would willingly wish for him to become a cold-blooded killer?"-Kurumu screamed at the vampire. Kokoa snorted, unfazed by the succubus's tirade.

"I don't dislike the lowly human, I despise him!"-Kokoa said calmly. "Besides, he'll never last in the underworld. He's too soft; he's never killed before, never blackmailed anyone, never threatened to have some poor bastard's wife and daughter raped if he didn't pay off his debt, never dealt with drugs and sex-slaves, hell he never even held a gun let alone how to use it!"-Kokoa listed off, getting rage filled glares from the harem. "From my point of view, one of three things is going to happen. 1) He joins the Mafia but gets killed on an assignment because he couldn't kill the target. 2) He joins Fairy Tail, but gets killed because he refused to follow through with his orders to kill – just like in the first scenario. Or 3) He doesn't join either, and Fairy Tail kills him so he's not a threat in the near future. So either way you slice it, it ends in his death because he couldn't grow a pair of balls and kill."-Kokoa said in the same callous tone.

"Kokoa… I suggest you leave… or we won't be held responsible for what might happen to you."-Moka warned her half-sister. Kokoa snorted, but knew she was not wanted anymore and left. Gin left as well, wondering how Tsukune would handle this situation. The girls just stood there, unable to come up with an idea that could help Tsukune. Releasing a collective sigh, the girls went their separate ways, the events of today still fresh in their minds.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Moka<strong>_

"_Omote. It's time to make our move."_-Ura-Moka spoke suddenly to her false half. Omote-Moka wasn't even surprised by her true half talking to her, but she was surprised at Ura-Moka moving up their plan to make Tsukune their mate.

"Ura-chan are you sure this is the time to talk about such things?"-Omote-Moka retorted.

"_Now is the right time to talk about this Omote!"_-Ura-Moka growled out to her false half. _"Our Tsukune must face a greater challenge than choosing who he wants to be with! He now has two criminal organizations after him because of our most recent trip to human world, in case you forgotten you pink-haired airhead! As much as I don't want to say this… but I believe… Tsukune should join the Mafia."_-Ura-Moka said getting stunned silence from her false half. It took a few minutes for Omote-Moka to regain her senses, realizing she was in her dorm room, before she mentally rounded on her true half.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK! You want our Aono Tsukune: the lovable, kind, warm, funny, courageous, understanding, slightly perverted, tasty, and our chosen mate Aono Tsukune to join the god forsaken, mother fucking Mafia? Are you fucking insane?"-Omote-Moka ranted.

"_Wow, this has to be the first time you cursed Omote."_-Ura-Moka said in a combination of mirth and awe. Damn if she only had a camera then she could immortalize this moment for the years to come.

"Damn it Ura-chan! Now isn't the time to make fucking jokes! You're suggesting that we convince our Tsukune to join the Mafia and become a goddamn criminal! Did you smoke some goddamn weed the last time you were unsealed?"

"_And where the hell would I find some fucking weed to smoke Omote? Damn it Omote you think I like this any better than you do? Our future mate has to choose between either the Mafia or Fairy Tail! And as Ruby said, it'll be like choosing the lesser of two evils. And in my mind, and yours too, the Mafia is the lesser evil."_

"I… I know Ura-chan, but I still don't like it. Tsukune should be living a normal human life, not a danger filled yokai influenced life like he is now. But we wouldn't have found out that not all humans were as bad as we thought if we hadn't have met him."

"_I agree with you on that Omote. We would still be hating humans if not for Tsukune showing us that there are some who would willing try to understand yokai. But this isn't the time to get distracted, we need to find Tsukune and tell him we have decided to pursue a relationship with him. He must know that he has our support for whatever choice he makes."_-Ura-Moka said with finality. Omote-Moka nodded her head in agreement, before leaving to find Tsukune.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Tsukune<strong>_

_I can't believe this! I'm wanted by two goddamn criminal organizations: the Chinese Mafia and Fairy Tail. At least with the Mafia, I know what they do if all those gangster movies are right. But I know next to nothing about Fairy Tail, only that they're causing problems between humans and yokai._-Tsukune thought to himself. He continued his aimless walking, just trying to make sense of this.

_I never thought my life would turn out like this. I just thought I would end up like every other average human: being a salaryman, wife and kids, yellow house with a white picket fence. But here I am at a school full of monsters learning to coexist with humans, where I met Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby. I also met my sempai Gin, and Moka's half-sister Kokoa here too. _

_It's here I faced danger after danger until I nearly died and Moka gave me her blood, again and again until my humanity itself hangs on by a thread because if this Holy Lock is removed or destroyed, I'll become a Ghoul. Even though I can control it, it's only for thirty minutes until I can increase the time limit again._-Tsukune recounted his past adventures.

_I stayed here because of my feelings for Moka, but now I have Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Yukari after me. I'll have to choose one of them and I know that'll be a bitch to do. In the end though, I'm going to be happy with the one I choose, yet the others will be hurt and my friendship with them will be destroyed._-Tsukune thought sadly. His thoughts stopped when he felt a large, unknown youki heading his way. Looking around himself, he found himself near the bus stop, the wide-open clearing giving him plenty of room if he had to defend himself.

Soon the youki signature revealed itself to be a tall, young man in military suit of black and silver that reminded Tsukune of the U.S. Marine Corps uniform. The man's longer than normal dark hair was kept combed back, down to the nap of his neck. He seems like a very charming individual, but Tsukune knew that appearances can be deceiving, a lesson he's learned the hard way several times. The mysterious man stopped until he was fifteen yards away from Tsukune. The man's dark eyes scanned over Tsukune's form with a calculative edge, before reaching into his left breast pocket. Tsukune tensed only to relax slightly when he saw the item the man retrieved was a photo of sorts. The man looked between the photo and Tsukune for few minutes before nodding to himself and putting the photo away.

"Hello Aono Tsukune-san. I am Tsukimaru Kugo, an agent of Fairy Tail."-Kugo said with a bow. Tsukune was on guard the moment he heard the words Fairy Tail. After what he learned earlier today, he knew his life would get even more complicated.

"Are you here to recruit me, or kill me Kugo-san?"-Tsukune asked the agent, already gathering his youki to enter his "Controlled Ghoul-Mode".

Kugo gave a charming, disarming smile before retorting, "Very astute of you Tsukune-san. I am here indeed to recruit for Fairy Tail's purposes, but not to kill you. You have garnered the attention of Fairy Tail's Commander-in-Chief, something that is near insuperable for she is a very picky woman, and for her to personally give a recommendation for one to join is quite the honor."

Tsukune mentally grimaced at that; he has the attention of Fairy Tail's female Commander-in-Chief, and he didn't have a good track record with powerful women in positions of authority. Keito of the PSC wanted to take him as a boy-toy, Ishigami also wanted him as a boy-toy, the Snow Priestess wanted to have sex with him as a reward for saving her people, Marin wanted to have sex for saving her, her inn and Sun-sempai, now this.

"But before I give you this offer, I must test you first."-Kugo said before he changed, though only slightly. His ears became longer and pointed, and his eyes took on an unearthly glow of silvery-gold. "I'm an Elf Tsukune-san, and you will taste my power!"-Kugo said as he charged at the already "Ghoul-Mode" Tsukune.

**Bite-sized Monster Dictionary: Elf**

**Elves are part of the exclusive S-Class races: along with Vampires, Werewolves, Youko, Phoenixes, Yama-boshi, Sphinxes, Dragons and Djinns. Despite their delicate looks, Elves are a battle capable race, known for being the "Race of a Thousand Skills" for they have literally mastered over a thousand skills and techniques. These skills range from swordsmanship, archery, medical jutsus, poison, bojutsu, naginatajutsu, ninjutsu, sealing techniques, martial arts, illusions, etc. Elves, like Vampires, are immortal – never aging after they reach the age of 23 and possess immense amounts of youki (Demonic Energy). They are also superiorly skilled in magic, immensely more so than Witches, Warlocks, Mages, Sages, or any other primarily magic using race.**

**Elves are known for their unearthly beauty, able to shock even Vampires, the most vanity-filled race ever seen. Elves are also known for their genius-level intellects, and cordial formalities. While they are normally peaceful, Elves will fight with such a frightening ferocity and savagery that even Vampires would second-guess their choice to attack an Elf.**

Tsukune grunted a he blocked Kugo's punch before retaliating with a hard shot to the elf's midsection that sent him skidding back several feet. Tsukune kept on Kugo like white on rice, sending a barrage of punches and kicks that Kugo was actually hard pressed to block. Kugo was able to get a hit in; grazing Tsukune's side as the ghoul barely dodged the knife-edge strike, but rocked the elf with a vicious forearm shot that broke said elf's nose.

Kugo reeled, a fine mist of blood spraying from his nose, but the elf came back with a powerful palm strike to the ghoul's chest that sent Tsukune flying back a few feet, but the ghoul flipped twice before landing on his feet. His vampiric healing already taking care of any damage, Tsukune charged forward, meeting Kugo half way in another exchange of fists.

Throughout this Kugo studied Tsukune's abilities as per Gyokuro's instructions. Tsukune, like Akua, Tsukune has his own unique fighting style, and Kugo found it hard to match just like Akua's. He was also quite surprised at how easily Tsukune was matching him despite the difference in experience, as if he's able to see what Kugo's going to do before Kugo himself knows. Most of their attacks were either blocked or barely dodged, with some getting thru and doing some damage. Mikogami's training was once again paying off for Tsukune, but like his earlier battles this would be a dangerous test for the Ghoul.

_He's a master hand-to-hand fighter, but let's see how he fares in other areas._

Kugo easily disengaged the deadlocked taijutsu match and began gathering his magic, something that Tsukune didn't want to happen. Kugo smiled as Tsukune pressed his attack, making sure his opponent wouldn't try whatever it is he was going to do. _He's wise enough not to give his opponent any breathing room, for that allows them to recover and try a different tactic. _Tsukune made sure to pace himself so he didn't tire out, he didn't know how many tricks Kugo had up his sleeve, and Tsukune didn't want to find out.

But Kugo had fought many battles in his 400-year life; so splitting his concentration between dodging and gathering his youki was beyond easy. Soon black electricity surrounded his arms and soon started launching large bolts of black lightning. Tsukune put on the speed, focusing his immense youki into his legs for an extra boost. He zigzagged all around Kugo, trying to keep from getting into a pattern, as he dodged bolt after bolt of lightning.

_**BOOM!**_

_**BOOM!**_

_**BOOM!**_

Tsukune moved away from the bus stop, trying to take this battle to a more private setting, and not wanting the school to get caught in the cross fire. Unfortunately for him and goddamn rotten luck, the students and teachers would come and get a free show.

The students and teachers of Yokai Academy stopped their current activities when they all heard several large explosions, and felt two massive youki pressing down on them. The Aono Harem immediately knew that Tsukune was in trouble and ran to help him. Along the way, Ruby was able to get the Whip of Belmont for Moka since Tsukune wouldn't be able to free Ura-Moka. With Belmont wrapped tightly around her left leg, Ura-Moka was free and sped up to help her soon-to-be mate.

Back to Tsukune and his fight/test with Kugo, it was once again a stalemate. Kugo was impressed with Tsukune's speed, agility and reflex time. Tsukune would try to find a way to get closer to Kugo to turn this back into a close quarters fight, but Kugo's experience allowed him to keep Tsukune at bay. Then Tsukune tried a new tactic; using even more of his youki to increase his speed, he was able to create several after-images which he used to confuse Kugo enough to get inside his guard and turn this back into a hand-to-hand fight.

But Kugo showed he wasn't a one-trick pony. He instantly surrounded his forearms and legs in his black lightning and used it to enhance his taijutsu to deadly levels. Only to be surprised at how Tsukune was able to quickly replicate his technique in his own unique way; pressurizing his youki into his arms and legs, explosively augmenting his taijutsu in both speed and power. This pressurized youki also helped negate Kugo's black lightning slightly. Kugo jumped back, narrowly avoiding an explosive one-two combo from Tsukune. By now, all of the students and teachers, including the Aono Harem and Headmaster Tenmei Mikogami had arrived to see this battle.

Kugo frowned as he reached into right breast pocket and pulled out a crystal prism before smashing it into the ground. There was a bright flash before Tsukune found himself inside a massive crystal-prism prison. He knew why Kugo did this, to keep the others from interfering in this test.

"I didn't anticipant that our fight would reach such a level that it would draw a crowd, but I'm thankful I brought this. I hope you don't mind Tsukune-san, but I want to see _you _can do, not what your friends can do."-Kugo said cordially.

_How the hell can this bastard be so goddamn cordial at a time like this? It must be an Elfin thing._-Tsukune thought before going back on the offensive, with Kugo matching him blow for blow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With the audience<strong>_

"It's no use to attack this prism Moka-san. The prism's main ability is to absorb massive amounts of youki from the outside to empower its defensive capabilities. The more you attack, the more powerful the prism's defenses become."-Tenmei Mikogami, Headmaster of Yokai Academy and one of the Three Dark Lords spoke in his usual laid-back, otherworldly voice. Ura-Moka gave a loud growl before giving one last punch to the massive prism prison. Her red, vampiric eyes held a rage and fury that kept others at bay, though her fellow harem mates stood by her as they watched Tsukune battle for his life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tsukune's BattleTest **_

Kugo had decided to stop toying around before unleashing his true power, making Tsukune freeze slightly and took the audience outside off guard, as they didn't know they could still feel the fighters' youki. Taking advantage of this momentary lapse, Kugo began a relentless barrage of attacks that had Tsukune hard pressed to dodge or deflect. But soon enough, Kugo broke through Tsukune's guard and pummeled the Ghoul into submission. Until Tsukune unleashed a monstrous wave of youki that blew Kugo back, allowing Tsukune to launch his own barrage that left Kugo reeling.

Kugo smirked darkly before summoning his Elfin Scimitar and leaving a wicked gash on Tsukune's chest. Said Ghoul hissed in pain as he barely dodged the blade. Most of his opponents were hand-to-hand fighters, with Kamiya using his feathers as projectiles. Tsukune growled as he felt another cut appear on his person, wanting nothing more that rip that accursed blade from Kugo's hand and shove it up his Elfin ass.

Tsukune knew that his power came from his vampiric blood, and with so many cuts on his person, the less powerful he'll become and he didn't disbelieve that Kugo knew this too.

Something inside Tsukune snapped, answering his desire to defeat Kugo's blade. Tsukune gave a roar as his left arm exploded into a grotesque transformation. His left arm now resembled that of Kahlua's bladed arm transformation, though his arm blades were slightly longer and larger, more scythe-like, had serrated edges and wickedly barbed tips. Tsukune's transformation shocked everyone, including Kugo, the Aono Harem, and Mikogami. With a feral growl Tsukune lunged, striking his stunned opponent and leaving several large gashes on Kugo's chest.

Soon the two were trading blows with their blades, and Kugo found out quickly that Tsukune's bladed arm was stronger than steel, if the numerous clangs, screeches of two swords grinding against each other, and numerous sparks were any indication. Kugo gave up on sword combat and started using magic attacks again, this time using black fire hotter than the sun. Tsukune growled as he received a few third-degree burns from the black fire, running through the fire instead of running around trying to dodge it. Kugo nodded his head, his smile still cordial as ever at Tsukune's reasoning.

The two powerhouse monsters mixed it up again and again, throwing punches, kicks, blades, and magic attacks (Kugo only) with the intent on being victorious, or in Kugo's intent to see all of Tsukune's skills. Nearly sixty minutes later, the two warriors ended their high-octane, fast paced battle that very few of their audience could keep track of. Both the warriors looked and felt like shit; battle scarred clothes, numerous injuries, labored breathing, and low youki reserves. Tsukune cut his right palm, lathered his arm-blade with the blood, energized it with his youki, and launched an original attack.

_**"**__**Hijin Kessō (**__**飛刃血爪**__**; **__**Airborne-Blade Blood Claw**__**)!"**_-Tsukune shouted, sending nearly four dozen, basketball sized blades of youki-charged blood at Kugo. Kugo's cordial smile merely widened before he sent his own youki into his scimitar and slashed it a couple of times to counter the blood-blades. The blades mat with a thunderous boom, leveling the already destroyed land. When the dust cleared, Tsukune was seen kneeling, totally spent from this high-level battle, and near giving in to his bloodlust. Kugo, still smiling cordially, calmly walked over to the Ghoul, his blade gone and his mission complete.

"You've done well Tsukune-san."-Kugo praised his opponent with a respectful handclap. "I have lived for four hundred years and have been in numerous battles and even wars, yet this one had to be the toughest I've ever had. I can see how you were able to defeat both Kahlua and Kamiya; you'll truly go far in this world Tsukune-san. Well this is the end, so I must report what I found out about you to Gyokuro-sama."-Kugo said cordially with a formal bow. Standing up to his full height, he reached in his left pants pocket, pulling out a brand new I-Phone that somehow survived the battle.

"Oh and before I forget, here's the phone that we'll use to contact that you if Gyokuro-sama decides to bring you into the fold. Goodbye Tsukune-san."-Kugo said and placed the phone in front of Tsukune, before walking off. The prism that kept them trapped disappeared in a white flash, allowing the audience to run to see the fighters.

A large, basketball sized orb floated into Kugo's hand before he too disappeared in a flash of light. Tsukune sighed, picking up the phone and placing into his pants pocket that survived the battle. He gingerly stood up, trying to fight the thirst for blood, and the desire to slaughter everyone in front of him. With a grunt his blade-arm returned to normal, flexing the arm a bit to make sure it still worked properly. He felt his harem approach him, noticing that Moka was 'unsealed' due to Belmont. The twin pools of darkness and gold that were his eyes focused them as they finally reached him. His fangs throbbed painfully, his body demanding blood, and his will resist was close to nil.

"**Tsukune,"**-Ura-Moka began, seeing the bloodlust in her soon-to-be mate's golden eyes. **"Take some of my blood, and I won't take no for an answer!"**-Ura-Moka ordered, tilting her head to left and exposing the pale flesh of her neck. Tsukune probably couldn't say no to the offer, his thirst just too strong to ignore. He approached her, wrapped his right arm around her waist and tried to gently bite into her neck. Tsukune couldn't help but moan as he tasted Moka's blood; it was literally liquid ambrosia as he drunk his fill. The immense regenerative powers that only Vampires have went to work healing Tsukune's aching body and restoring his tremendous strength. Tsukune reluctantly pulled away, licking the left over blood on his lips away.

Moka swayed a bit due to Tsukune draining quite a large amount of blood from her. _Is this how Tsukune feels when Omote feeds from him? Geez, I know we need blood, but Omote doesn't need to drink him dry. At least Vampires can regenerate their blood faster than any other race._-Ura-Moka thought as she shook her head to clear the dizziness from being drained.

"Well then let's get Tsukune-kun checked into the infirmary. When you're fully healed, come to my office Tsukune-kun. Students and teachers, return to class now."-Mikogami said as he walked away. Tsukune and his harem traversed the path to the infirmary while trying to avoid those who wanted to know more about the fight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yokai Academy Infirmary<strong>_

Tsukune sighed as he rested in the hospital bed, his harem staying with him for comfort and support. "First Fanfan, now this Kugo guy comes and tests me. He told me I caught the attention of Fairy Tail's female Commander-in-Chief!"-Tsukune recounted the day's earlier events. "What is with me and powerful women in positions of authority?"

"Grrr! That Fairy Tail bitch better think twice about trying to take my destined one away from me!"-Kurumu shouted. Ura-Moka merely rolled her eyes; while Mizore copied Kurumu in saying that Fairy Tail's leader wouldn't get her husband.

"Excuse me,"- a nurse began she entered the room, getting the occupants' attention. "Mikogami-sama has stated that you must return to class, while Tsukune-san recuperates. Failure to do so will be unpleasant to the offending party."-with her piece said, the nurse left. The girls, except Moka, pouted and looked put out, but complied with the order. Tsukune smiled and waved them goodbye, with Yukari promising to get all the assignments he'll miss for him. Tsukune thanked her before taking a well-deserved nap.

Later that night, he awoke to the sound of the door being opened and closed quickly. His wide, chocolate-brown eyes took in the form of Ura-Moka in a skimpy nurse's outfit, swaying her hips as she made her way to him. Her red, vampiric eyes showed glee and mirth as her soon-to-be mate's eyes drank in her appearance, her outfit specifically chosen since Tsukune's in the infirmary.

Ura-Moka's ample E-cup breasts strained against the latex material, the skirt was soo tantalizing short and threatened to show off her red, lace panty clad sacred place, her plump peach-shaped ass was truly defined in the skirt. The white stockings clung to her long, athletic and luscious legs, while the red pumps only accentuated those leggy legs. Her latex, gloved hands held Belmont, and she gave him a fanged smile.

With the silver-haired, aristocratic vampiress close, she bent down, her right hand reaching to grasp Tsukune's, moving it to her rosary and with a gentle pull, the cross was gone from her choker. Now truly unsealed, Ura-Moka placed the Whip of Belmont and her rosary on the table near the bed. Taking advantage of Tsukune's shock, Ura-Moka straddled her Tsukune and did the last thing anyone ever thought she'll do… she kissed him!

Tsukune did nothing as he felt Moka's tongue lick his lips, and slowly opened them to allow her access. Moka coaxed her Tsukune to play with her, and slowly he responded, his hands resting on her hips as he deepened the kiss. Moka moaned as Tsukune responded positively, their tongues doing a sensual dance of love. Nearly twenty minutes later, the two pulled apart with flushed faces as their eyes beheld the love and care they had for each other.

The message was clear, even without them saying it verbally.

_**I love you, I always have and I always will.**_

Moka quickly undressed, leaving herself in a lacey pair of red bra and panties. She moved until she was under the sheet and cuddled up to Tsukune, whom wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer. Giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, Moka settled down for a peaceful night with her love.

"MOKA YOU BLOODSUCKING VERMIN! HOW DARE YOU SLEEP WITH MY TSUKUNE?"-Kurumu shouted, waking the ghoul and vampire from their peaceful sleep. They looked over to the door to see Ruby restraining Kurumu, Mizore was clenching her fists, and Yukari looked elated at that Tsukune and Moka finally hooked up. Tsukune shifted so Moka could have more room in the small bed. Once situated, Moka was ready to drop some bombs, in a sense.

"**Kurumu, shut up!"**-Moka growled out, getting the big-breasted succubus to go silent. **"Now as you can see, Tsukune and I are a couple, and soon-to-be blood-mates. But,"**-Moka raised her hand to silence any protests. **"This does not mean that you can't be with Tsukune as well. You'll all be his concubines."**

"WHAT? They'll be my concubines?"

"**Yes Tsukune. You will come to better understand the world of vampires from my teachings. One of those lessons is that vampires have different moral codes than humans. Because of our unending lives, vampires will usually have several concubines."**-Moka explained to her love. **"They are classified as mistresses, and will be below me, your soon-to-be wife and blood-mate. A vampire can only marry a vampire, as female vampires can only get pregnant by another vampire. It's the same with Succubae and Yuki-onna, they can only have Succubae and Yuki-onna/snowman children; no matter what race the father is."**

"I can understand that, but how can we marry if I'm a Ghoul, and not a vampire?"

Moka sighed as she prepared to drop the biggest bomb of all. **"That won't be a problem Tsukune. You see, after you became a Ghoul, I did research on what I did to you. I found out that the vampire Vlad Tepes, to humans Vlad the Impaler, created a process that would allow vampires to turn their human consorts into vampires. This is Vampirism; turning a human into a second-born vampire."**-Moka began, getting wide eyes from her audience.** "The Ghoul form is the in-between state of human and vampire. When the human becomes a Ghoul, a Holy Lock is applied. This allows the human's body to better adjust to the vampire blood flowing through them. Once the body has adjusted to the blood, it then assimilates the blood and starts to produce its own vampire blood. In order to fully transcend human mortality to vampire immortality, the human must drink the blood of their sire three times. That's why I had you drink my blood yesterday; not only to help you heal faster, but also give you that final push to become a vampire."**-Moka explained, looking away from her love. She feared his response, but she would carry on as best as she could. Tsukune was shocked that his humanity was already gone, but if it was a price he would willingly pay if he could be with Moka and the others.

_Besides, I won't be a burden anymore now that I'll be vampire. Plus no more losing control since I won't be damned Ghoul anymore._-Tsukune thought as he smiled. "I have no problem with it Moka. I would gladly become a vampire to be with you and the others. I finally have the power to fight with you guys instead of being a hazardous burden. Besides I need to be a vampire with the choice I made."-Tsukune said getting Moka to smile happily that he would willingly take the path of immortality.

"What decision have you made Tsukune-kun?"-Ruby asked very happy that she'll get to be with her master. Sure she served Mikogami, but Tsukune is her true lord and master.

"The decision to join the Mafia."-Tsukune said getting shocked looks from his harem. "Fanfan made several good points yesterday about my future. Will I be able to get a good job that pays well? Will I be able to provide not only for myself but my family as well? Hell I haven't thought about college yet, because I was too worried about choosing one of you and hurting the others."-Tsukune revealed getting the girls to look shamed faced at that. They knew they didn't make it better with their constant fighting over his attention and the constant scraps and bruises they inflicted on each other. "But now that I know I'll be immortal and that I won't have to choose one of you and hurt the others, I have to deal with joining either the Mafia or Fairy Tail, or possible death from Fairy Tail."-Tsukune said to his harem. "The Mafia is the lesser evil to me, and as Fanfan said I can use them as a shield against Fairy Tail, as well having everything else concerned about my future taken care of."

**"If that is your choice Tsukune, then Omote and I will stand behind you no matter what happens."**-Ura-Moka declared as she took Tsukune's hand into her own with a gentle, yet firm grip.

"As will the rest of us."-Ruby said with her fellow harem members nodding their heads in agreement.

"Well then let's walk down this dark path together then. First to Fanfan, then to Mikogami."-Tsukune said knowing this will be the darkest path he'll ever walk.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! Here is my new R+V story; Mafia to Vampire - a what if story about Tsukune choosing to join the Mafia. Tsukune will have a goddamn spine and some confidence in himself and his abilities in this story, and won't be naive like he still is in the damn Manga. Tsukune will gradually become darker, more along the line of becoming Gray Tsukune as he travels the Mafia path. <strong>

**Now this will be harem story so here are the usual suspects with some surprise ones:**

**Moka (the two shall become one)**

**Kurumu**

**Mizore**

**Ruby**

**Yukari (don't worry no lolicon sex scenes)**

**Ling Ling Wong (surprise! Just wait for future chapters.)**

**Akua Shuzen**

**Kahlua Shuzen**

**San Otonashi**

**Now my lovely readers, read and review, no flames as they will be ignored. I'm out this mutha!**


End file.
